Hogwarts y La Generación Perdida
by Aminta Destello
Summary: Los años han pasado y en el mundo mágico ronda la idea de integrar a la sociedad mágica a los hijos de muggles que nunca recibieron su carta de Hogwarts por culpa de la quema de registro durante la Dictadura Oscura. Es tiempo de conocer a La Generación Perdida.
1. Líos en el Ministerio

Nota: No tengo ni idea de por qué el sistema borra los guiones iniciales que denotan los diálogos. Procuraré encontrar alguna solución para facilitar la lectura.

 **Hogwarts y La Generación Perdida**

 **Por Jessica Villar (Twitter: VillarJessica)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Líos en el Ministerio**

El Departamento de Educación Mágica sufría de una paradoja: todos decían que era importante y a su vez nadie quería trabajar allí.

Era visto como un callejón sin salida para cualquiera con grandes aspiraciones y una guardería para aquellos magos y brujas que sobraban en los demás ministerios, que estuvieran en el camino de alguien o que tenían talento pero no convenía no ascender.

"¿Eres nacido de muggles, cierto? en _Educación,_ necesitan alguien con tu visión. ¡Ya van tres años seguidos en el que aumenta el rechazo de los nacidos de muggles a su cupo en Hogwarts!", solían decir a los desprevenidos que buscaban reasignar a ese Departamento.

"¡Serás el jefe de subdivisión! Eres joven para el puesto pero tenemos fe en ti", agregaban para hacer creer que se trataba de una gran oportunidad. Luego el ingenuo desdichado llegaba al primer día en su nuevo puesto y descubría que él era la entera subdivisión.

Por todo esto había quien sonreía maliciosamente cuando veía al jefe del Departamento de Educación Mágica, Andrew Pulchram: era un hombre guapo, alto y que parecía aún más alto debido a lo mucho que alzaba el mentón, de hombros anchos y cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

Sus rivales políticos sonrieron por años y años, hasta que llegó el día en el que a Pulchram le tocó ser el que sonreía. Fue el día en que su proyecto de rescatar a La Generación Perdida finalmente logró alzar vuelo.

Ese día llegó con el mentón más en alto de lo normal y tan temprano que al aparecerse en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia solo se encontró con los empleados nocturnos a punto de volver a casa tras una larga guardia.

Pulchram se subió al ascensor, desierto a excepción del ascensorista, pero justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas abordó un hombre con cabello pelirrojo y aspecto cansado.

\- Ah, buenos días Pulchram- Saludó el recién llegado soltando un colosal bostezo.

\- Buenos días Weasley, ¿estás bien? A juzgar por el tamaño de esas ojeras te hace falta un café- Repasó a su colega.

\- Sí, pero la cafetería aún no abre. Tuvimos una noche horrible arreglando unos problemas con unos diarios muggles…

\- ¿Por el proyecto de mi Departamento?- se mostró más curioso que preocupado, sabía que Weasly le habría avisado de haber algún problema serio.

\- Oh no, no, no- Le respondió el pelirrojo apartando la idea con la mano antes de alzarse de hombros- Bueno sí, estábamos haciendo un simulacro para prepararnos para lo mañana y unos bromistas que nos vieron trabajar abordaron a los repartidores en cuanto nos alejamos y…

\- ¿Repartidores?- Interrumpió Pulchram para quien la historia ya no hacía sentido.

\- ¡Ah! Son esos niños muggles que reparten los periódicos en las bicicletas. Mi equipo y yo estábamos por irnos cuando los escuchamos gritar.

\- ¿Los niños se encuentran bien?- Por primera vez Pulchram dejaba trascender una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Weasly soltó otro bostezo al tiempo que el ascensor se abría en su piso. Se bajó mientras que con un gesto de la mano daba a entender a Pulchram que el incidente no había pasado a mayores a pesar de lo dramático que sonaban los hechos. Mientras que las puertas se cerraban, sin embargo, agregó:

\- Los bromistas no se enteraron del proyecto, pero deberías saber que eran una banda de Squibs.

Pulchram asintió ligeramente a Weasley, sabía exactamente por qué le decía eso. Desde hace años se reportaba cada vez más y más actividades cuestionables por parte de pandillas Squibs contra los muggles. En cuanto se enteraran de su proyecto no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

El mago miró de reojo al ascensorista que hacía como si no hubiera escuchado nada:

\- Debe ser terrible, escuchar estas historias y saber que la gente te juzga por cosas que hacen personas que ni conoces. Lo siento por ti, la sociedad puede ser prejuiciosa- Comentó casualmente.

\- Procuro enfocarme en mi trabajo, señor. Llegamos a su piso, señor. Buenos días, señor.

Pulchram asintió aprobatoriamente viendo al muchacho, que tenía ojeras aún más grandes que Weasley, y bajó del ascensor con el mentón en alto.

Desechó a los Squibs de su mente en cuanto entró en su Departamento gratamente sorprendido con lo que vio: la mitad de su equipo ya había llegado y todos trabajaban con un brillo único en sus ojos; no habían tenido un proyecto que los motivara tanto desde el año en que intentaron (y fallaron estrepitosamente) en introducir charlas sobre salud sexual en el currículo educativo de Hogwarts.

Pulchram reparó en la pequeña área de descanso de su personal, esta incluía una antigua pero bien cuidada y enorme cafetera dorada. Ordenó a su secretaria que mandara café y algunas cosas de desayuno a la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles.

Luego entró a su despacho y empezó a revisar el discurso que daría ante la prensa esa mañana. Tras hacer algunos cambios de última hora a sus palabras se paró frente a un largo espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes de su oficina.

Su reflejo, que le parecía mucho más joven de lo que él se sentía, le devolvió una mirada tranquila y determinada. Pulchram aclaró su garganta y empezó a ensayar:

\- Buenos días, muchísimas gracias por su asistencia. El día de hoy el Departamento de Educación Mágica quiere anunciar uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos hasta la fecha: El rescate de La Generación Perdida.

Pulchram imaginó a los periodistas enderezándose en sus puestos, con la curiosidad avivada. Anotó mentalmente el hacer una corta pausa llegado ese momento para dejarlos procesar sus palabras. Prosiguió con su ensayo:

\- Este nuevo proyecto rastreará a los jóvenes de padres muggles nacidos entre los años 1986 y 1997 y buscará reintegrarlos en la sociedad mágica, de la que fueron apartados por la Dictadura Oscura cuando quemó sus registros.

Su reflejo le sonrió, no podía fingirse indiferente cuando imaginaba el momento en el que al fin revelaría al mundo mágico su proyecto. Tuvo que forzarse a seguir con el discurso y practicar un par de veces más para estar seguro de que no empleaba tonos poco adecuados por la emoción.

Se sentía confiado, aunque sabía que no importa lo que dijera pues en El Profeta deformarían sus palabras.

Al terminar con su discurso decidió practicar cómo responder las preguntas de los periodistas. Seguro que tendría un momento difícil explicando que el programa se limitaría a unas cuantas regiones en Inglaterra, pero si alguien le preguntaba quienes ya habían aceptado ser parte del programa de tutores para los _Perdidos_ rescatados podría impresionar con un par de grandes apellidos.

Recordó entonces que aún no le traían la lista medios que vendrían a la rueda de prensa. Llamó a su secretaria, que entró de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué periodistas vendrán a la declaración? Seguro que El Profeta mandará a un recién graduado, pero tenemos que saber su nombre y todo lo que se pueda de él. El Quisquilloso tal vez no tenga personal suficiente para enviarnos a alguien, pero Lovegood seguro que se interesa…

\- Eh, señor- La mujer se agarraba un brazo con el otro- Ningún medio nos ha confirmado.

Pulchram sacó su reloj de su bolsillo y levantó una ceja al comprobar que para esa hora los periodistas ya solían estar más que activos. Sabía que su Departamento nunca alimentaba pasiones en la prensa pero este retraso era poco usual.

\- La convocatoria fue enviada hace una semana con recordatorio de cada dos días, incluyendo uno ayer y otro esta mañana- Se apresuró a decir la mujer.

El mago meditó el asunto sin que su secretaria pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de su jefe, pues su gesto no daba pista alguna.

\- Cassandreus se ha enterado, solo ella podría frenar a la prensa de esta manera.- Concluyó el hombre levantando el mentón y apretando los labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer- ¿¡Pero cómo rayos ha sabido!?

No pudo evitar mirar a su secretaria acusadoramente tan solo por ser la única persona presente. Esta levantó los brazos a modo defensivo pero la llegada de un avión de papel la libró de tener que decir algo.

La mujer atrapó el documento en el aire y lo estiró frente a sus ojos, dio un salto de sorpresa y con una sonrisa exclamó:

\- Me informan desde el Atrio: ¡Los periodistas están aquí! ¡todos!

Pulchram tomó el papel entre sus manos sin permiso. La nota, estaba escrita con excesiva familiaridad por parte del recepcionista del Ministerio a su secretaria:

 _Nimue: Chocolatico, no sé por qué te preocupabas tanto. Acaban de pasar en bandada toda la elite periodística. El equipo de investigaciones especiales de El Profeta en pleno ha llegado y se ha adueñado del lugar. Incluso me han regalado una caja entera de Calderos Rellenos intentando sacarme información, espero por ti para comerlos, no me falles._

 _Eric_

Pulchram Salió de su oficina sin decir palabra, dejando a la bruja confundida, preocupada y bastante sonrojada. Su jefe, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones.

Subió al ascensor sin esperar a que abriera las puertas completamente, casualmente era el mismo que había usado más temprano.

\- ¿A qué piso señor?

\- ¿Qué piso me sugieres?- Preguntó sinceramente.

\- El segundo nivel, señor. Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, señor.

Pulchram asintió y elevó su mentón visualizando a quienes se encontraría allí. Luego, cuando se bajó del ascensor, supo que había llegado al lugar correcto porque un adolescente que apenas llevaría unos meses graduado de Hogwarts se entrometió en su camino.

\- ¡Disculpeee!, hoy este ministerio es de acceso restringido, público general y empleados de bajo rango no pueden entrar.

El joven sacó pecho para intentar hacer resaltar el carnet de identificación de empleado que portaba. Pero se encorvó inseguro al escuchar la risa de un hombre a sus espaldas.

\- Oh, Pulchram, ¿no aciertas una no? – El hombre se aproximó a ellos, miró al joven con fastidió y le gruñó:- fuera de aquí niño.

\- Mclaggen - saludó Pulchram levantando la barbilla desafiante al tiempo que veía al pobre muchacho escapar- Veo que hoy van a ser el centro de atención por acá, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Ah, ¿no te has enterado?- El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y disfrutó de tener bajo su control a Pulchram. – No debería decírtelo entonces, si nadie te ha considerado suficientemente importante para contártelo…

Pulchram se contuvo de fruncir los labios como había hecho en su oficina porque odiaba demostrarle a sus rivales cuanto le afectaban. En lugar de eso miró alrededor, reconoció de inmediato al joven de coleta pelirroja que hablaba a todas prisas con empleados de alto rango del Departamento. Reparó entonces en el propio Mclaggen, que no trabajaba allí sino en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sumó dos más dos:

\- ¿¡Han intentado robar Gringotts!?- Pulchram logró decir esto casi en un susurro, sin duda era información sensible.

Mclaggen mudó su sonrisa burlona, era obvio que no contaba con la aguda mente de Pulchram y temía haber sido quien le diera la pista correcta. La forma en que veía a los lados para ver si alguien los había escuchado revelaba lo preocupado que estaba.

\- ¡No andes infundiendo rumores! Ah, ya sé, lo que quieres es que un periodista vaya corriendo a tu oficina creyendo que le puedes dar información y allí marearlo con tu nuevo "gran proyecto". Para que te enteres, esa porquería no va.

\- Sí, sí, claro que va, Mclaggen.- Respondió tranquilamente Pulchram- Hemos estado trabajando en esto por años, no…

En ese momento guardó silencio pues vio que el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se acercaba a él con cara de disculpa.

\- Andrew, ¡tiempo sin verte! Vaya, justo estaba por mandar a buscarte…

Pulchram se dio cuenta por el tono de voz de su colega que eso no era cierto pero asintió con la cortesía necesaria.

No te preocupes Urquart- Saludó Pulchram algo más formal que su contraparte- estarás muy ocupado y no es como si esto fuera de la incumbencia de mi Departamento.

\- Sí, bueno…- el hombre le evitó la mirada a su colega.

\- ¿¡La válvula 713!?- Eso no lo esperaba.

\- Ven a mi oficina Andrew- Suspiró Urquart, habló con un dejo de tono paternal - Mclaggen dile a los periodistas que estoy con ellos en cinco minutos.

Pulchram torció la boca indignado por la cantidad de tiempo que Urquart le estaba pre-asignando con esa declaración, pero se contuvo de decir algo. Avanzó a zancadas hasta la oficina en cuestión y se sentó en una gran butaca sin ser invitado a ello.

Urquart observó el gesto pero no comentó nada, se mantuvo en pie frente a Pulchram. Las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada esquiva.

\- Andrew, los siento, sé que has estado trabajando mucho con el proyecto de La Generación Perdida pero no va a poder ser, no este año.

Pulchram se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Urquart. Este miró hacia la puerta con obvias ganas de salir de allí. Sin poder resistirse y aunque no se le hubiera preguntado explicó:

\- Es por la seguridad pública, un gran reto, ha sido un año atareado, ya sabes: el asunto Rowling, las pandillas Squib y las rivalidades de las grandes familias, fíjate que hasta a mí me quisieron mandar Tentaculas Venenosas…

Más silencio se impuso en la habitación. Los relojes de los dos magos se podían escuchar repicando al fondo de sus bolsillos. Finalmente Pulchram habló:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en Gringotts?

\- No te puedo decir, Malfoy me ha pedido discreción en el asunto pues los duendes están bastante alterados. Mclaggen no debió decirte nada y concentrarse en calmarlos.

\- ¿La válvula de Hogwarts fue comprometida?

\- No, no la de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver…?

\- ¡Mucho! Pero es complicado…

\- Oh, claro que no lo es.- Pulchram se pronunció tranquila pero fríamente- Algo pasó en Gringotts que afecta a Hogwarts, pero a pesar de que es tu deber decirme hay alguien a quien no le conviene eso.

\- Andrew…

\- Al menos que realmente lo de Gringotts no tenga relación con Hogwarts y solo lo usas de excusa para frenar el proyecto de La Generación Perdida.

\- Deja el acto Andrew- Urquart había adoptado un tono más severo- Te conozco desde que eras niño e iba a cenar donde tus padres. No eres una víctima del sistema y los poderosos, dudo que de verdad te interesen los _Perdidos_. Solo estás tratando de ganar un ticket fuera del Departamento de Educación Mágica.

Urquart había perdido la paciencia y avanzó hacia la puerta para irse. A su espalda escuchó a Pulchram ponerse en pie.

\- Me habías dicho que te gustaba el proyecto, que estabas 100% a bordo con la idea.- Pulchram habló distante, como si se hubiera vuelto una máquina que solo quería recabar data.

\- Sí, pero…- Urquart suspiró y finalmente explicó:- Estudiantes, nacidos muggles… dos niños, están envueltos en el asunto de Gringotts y para colmo son extranjeros. Si ellos han podido llegar hasta una válvula… bueno, eso confirma que nuestras preocupaciones tienen base.

Las grandes familias mágicas ya se están acabando a golpe de maldiciones por las herencias y el poder. Tu quieres traer más jugadores a la partida, jóvenes que podrían ser parientes lejanos que despierten o agraven conflictos familiares, jóvenes cuyas vidas podrían estar en riesgo mortal. Esto eso es más de lo que podemos manejar ahora mismo.

Urquart abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para Pulchram. Este salió sin agregar más y se dirigió a su propio Departamento.

Al llegar le dijo a su secretaria que mandara a desmontar todo el proyecto. Pudo escuchar los suspiros y hasta algunos llantos de decepción por parte de su equipo el resto del día.

Se encerró por horas en su oficina. Pulchram quería estar molesto, pero (aunque sabía que efectivamente a alguien más poderoso que él no le gustaba su proyecto) tenía que admitir que el argumento de Urquart era acertado.

La Generación Perdida era una herida abierta en la sociedad mágica, tal como los squibs, que cada día se multiplicaban más y más.

Estos últimos estarían felices con la cancelación de su proyecto, pensó. Seguro se enterarían de su fracaso por medio de su más odiadas rival: Cassandreus. Si algún consuelo tenían los Squibs en sus vidas ese era estar por encima de La Generación Perdida _._

Al pensar en esto se asomó por la puerta de su despacho y le pidió a su secretaria que le llevara un café al ascensorista.

Luego de eso solo volvió a salir de su oficina para enviar a su empleado de mayor rango a representar al Departamento en el caso de Gringotts (después de todo había dos estudiantes involucrados y eso era trabajo para su equipo).

Durante el resto del día se quedó pensando que los Squibs tenían su consuelo en lo _Perdidos_ de forma similar que las familias pobres se consolaban diciendo que al menos ellos tenían magia.

Luego estaban las familias ricas menores, pisoteadas por casas más grandes, que presumían de que por lo menos ellos tenían voz y voto en El Gran Concejo.

Mientras que las familias ricas mayores se consolaban presumiendo de tener dinero y de poder tirar de los hilos de la sociedad, aunque eso no curara a sus hijos Squibs.

Los empleados se fueron uno a uno, hasta que el Departamento quedó tan callado que Pulchram pudo oír el segundero de su reloj a pesar de que este estaba enterrado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Sin poder dar con una forma de salvar su proyecto se obligó a regañadientes a marchar a casa.

No tuvo que llamar al ascensor, ya lo estaba esperando y comprobó (casi sintiéndose consolado por ello) que quien aguardaba por él era el mismo ascensorista de la mañana.

\- Buenas noches, señor.- Saludó el Squib. Pulchram asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y no dijo nada durante el viaje- Piso 9, Departamento de Misterios.

Pulchram parpadeó y enfocó la mirada, no había estado prestando atención al trayecto. Las puertas se abrieron pero no había nadie. El ascensorista, sin embargo, aguardó.

El piso era un largo pasillo que concluía en una puerta negra. Pulchram no hizo ademán de bajarse o de reclamarle al joven, sospechaba de qué se trataba ese momento. Después de todo no podías trabajar toda tu vida en el Ministerio de Magia y no saber acerca del Funcionario, aunque todo lo que se podía decir de él es que existía y hasta eso podía estar en duda.

Nada más pensar en este el Funcionario salió de la puerta del Departamento de Misterios y caminó hacia ellos tranquilamente, llevaba una carpeta en sus manos.

\- Buenas noches Pulchram.- Saludó a pesar de que nunca se habían visto cara a cara.- Me disculparás por mi tardanza, mi tardanza en fijarme en ti quiero decir. Al atrio, por favor.

Las puertas se cerraron y el Funcionario le dio a Pulchram la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos. Este le dio una mirada de cautela al Funcionario y empezó a leer.

\- Vamos a tener que ser más ambiciosos.- Comentó el Funcionario como un profesor que le hablara a un alumno- Primero que nada vamos a hacer de este programa algo internacional y luego olvídate de esa idea los tutores, vamos a mandarlos a Hogwarts. Y luego... bueno, ya puedes leerlo por tu cuenta.

\- Atrio. Su piso, señor. Buenas noches, señor.

Pulchram cerró la carpeta y se la puso bajo el brazo. Dio un paso fuera del ascensor sin que nadie bajara con él. Sudaba frío y su gesto estaba mudo, hay quien diría que estaba en shock.

Para cuando llegó al área de las chimeneas sonrió y alzó el mentón como nunca. Se dio cuenta de que no solo lograría salir del Departamento de Educación Mágica, sino que iba a ser el próximo Ministro de Magia.


	2. El problema Rowling

**Hogwarts y La Generación Pérdida**

 **Por Jessica Villar (Twitter: VillarJessica)**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El problema Rowling**

Gracias al aire acondicionado el aeropuerto se sentía deliciosamente fresco en comparación al exterior, donde masas de aire caliente se pegaban a la gente de forma desagradable. A esta frescura se le sumaba que desde el área de cafeterías se expandía un olor a dulces recién horneados y capuchinos.

El ambiente iba en concordancia con el estado de ánimo de Katari De la Vara, quien bebía un latte mientras esperaba el desembarque de su hermana menor, que volvía al país luego de su primer año en Hogwarts.

Katari era larga, tenía unos ojos grises y su melena de rizos castaños era tan grande y esponjosa que le agregaba 10 centímetros de altura. En ese momento tenía una sonrisa especialmente amplia en su cara.

\- Atención, atención, el vuelo 394 proveniente de Londres ha aterrizado. Los pasajeros arribarán desde la puerta 3- Dijo una voz aburrida en el altoparlante.

Katari arrojó su café casi completo a una papelera sin poder contener un chillido de emoción. Se acercó lo más que le era permitido a la puerta. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que empezarán a salir los pasajeros, que resultaron ser muy pocos.

Tras de media hora vio a la tripulación del vuelo salir y a sabiendas que generalmente eran los últimos se le fue el alma a los pies. Corrió hacia la puerta automática antes de que se cerrara pero un guardia de seguridad la agarró por un brazo.

\- ¡No lo entiende! ¡Mi hermanita! ¡Mi hermanita menor!- Le gritó Katari que parecía un león rugiendo.- Es una niña larga y delgada, cuerpo de bailarina, tiene el cabello castaño lacio hasta la cadera. ¡HAY QUE BUSCARLA!

Sacudió al hombre que parecía ser incapaz de retomar el control de la situación a pesar de llevar un arma consigo. Entonces una voz congeló la escena. Una voz risueña y dulce:

\- ¡Katari!

La muchacha volteó bruscamente la cabeza. Efectivamente, allí, saliendo de última y luchando por avanzar con su enorme y pesado equipaje estaba la que ya no era tan menor, ni tan niña: La primera bruja de la familia, Felicity.

Katari soltó al vigilante quien se escabulló del sitio bramándole a quien podía para recuperar su autoridad.

Las hermanas por su parte se abrazaron efusivamente. Cuando se separaron las dos tenían los ojos un tanto llorosos y se rieron como diciendo "bah, qué tontas somos".

Arrastraron el equipaje hasta el auto, el calor del exterior las golpeó abruptamente. Felicity tuvo que arrancarse su abrigo y abanicarse violentamente con la mano.

\- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo al caribe!- se burló Katari al ver a su hermana ya cubierta de gotitas de sudor.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato Felicity cerraba los ojos para recibir dichosa el sol en la cara, mientras el auto avanzaba por la vía junto a un mar verde y azul, que vibraba y la llamaba a bañarse en sus espumosas olas.

No dejaron de hablar de Hogwarts en todo el camino, Felicity no escatimaba en detalles sobre los banquetes, la sala común de Hufflepuff y los partidos de quidditch.

Explicó que las cosas en el mundo mágico no eran tan cuál en los libros, al menos no en cuanto a los personajes.

\- Bueno, ¡claro! Seguro que cambiaron los nombres de las personas a las que referencia el libro y tampoco es como si esperáramos que vieras clase con el mismísimo Harry Potter- Katari se imaginaba que de paso habían metido algo de ficción o teatralidad en el libro para vender mejor la historia.- Por cierto, ¿entonces Rowling es una bruja que buscaba hacer dinero en el mundo muggle o…?

\- ¡No! ¿puedes creerlo? Nadie sabe de dónde sacó ella todo ese conocimiento y muchos se sienten… "incomodos" con ella.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Pues será que es una squib de la que no se tienen registros o algo así- Sentenció Katari como si su opinión resolviera el asunto.

\- Pues nadie sabe, al menos no en la escuela. Según dicen ella de verdad no sabe que lo que ha escrito es más real de lo que cree - Felicity sonrió mientras parecía recordar algo- Lo curioso es que conozco a más de uno que se pasa la mitad del día enfadado con ella por lo que dice en el libro y la otra mitad asegurando que el libro es 100% ficción. Mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es uno de esos, dice que solo son tonterías e inventos.

En este punto Felicity no pudo evitar carcajear durante un buen rato. Katari se rió también pensando en que el profesor seguro se pasaba el año lidiando con estudiantes que intentaban descifrar si era un hombre lobo o si tenía a Voldemort en la nuca.

\- Aunque… - Felicity se secó una lágrima de risa mientras comentaba algo más seria.- Mi profesor favorito cree que hay algo importante detrás de los libros de Rowling, a pesar de toda esa deformación de hechos históricos.

\- ¿Deformación de hechos históricos?, ¿qué hechos?- Katari parpadeó mientras se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea qué cosas o personajes del libro podrían ser reales.

Felicity se alzó de hombros e hizo un gesto como diciendo que era complicado y que no importaba mucho.

A Katari no le gustó esa respuesta, quería saber más, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su hermana chilló que estaban por pasar de largo la salida de la autopista que les correspondía.

Katari giró el volante bruscamente para saltarse tres carriles y cortarle el camino a un autobús de pasajeros que tuvo que frenar en seco y cuyo chofer le mostró el dedo medio hecho una furia. Luego de que logró tomar la salida la muchacha volteó a ver a su hermana, que se agarraba al asiento con cara de susto, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona.

\- Sí, como que se te han olvidado ciertas cosas ¡Siempre cuento contigo para que me avises de la salida.

\- No entiendo cómo se te puede olvidar, ¡la señal es como de 3 metros! Y dice claramente "Los Embajadores"- Felicity intentaba sonar enfadada pero pasado el susto no podía evitar reír también.

Katari se alzó de hombros parodiando el gesto previo de su hermana. De reojo observó a Felicity que iba con la nariz pegada a la ventana mientras se internaban en su vecindario, bajó la velocidad para que pudiera deleitarse.

Le fue contando de las cosas que habían pasado durante ese año en Los Embajadores a medida que avanzaban por las calles:

\- En el terreno baldío donde se pasaron toda la vida tratando de hacer crecer olivos, allí van a construir un templo a la virgen de Fátima. Cada domingo hacen fiesta para recoger fondos.- Explicó Katari mientras avanzaban por la larga calle de Los Gallos. Al cruzar en una esquina siguió contando.- Ah sí, ahora casi no hay tiendas en Los Turcos, se han ido casi todos por la crisis, la abuela está molesta porque dice que son desleales al vecindario y al país.

\- ¿Cómo está ella?- Felicity trataba de lucir indiferente fingiendo que observaba su restaurante favorito en la calle de Las Nonas.

\- Pues…

Sabía que la pregunta no era un casual "¿cómo está la abuelita?" sino un "¿ya se siente cómoda con el hecho de que soy un fenómeno satánico?"

La abuela nunca había mostrado rechazo hacia Felicity pero sí que se sentía incomoda y preocupada con todo el tema de la magia.

Incluso intentó evitar que su nieta fuera a Hogwarts y hubo muchas peleas por todo el asunto. Con todo Katari sabía que la abuela las adoraba más que nada en el mundo y eso era lo único importante.

\- Pues… se pasó el año pensando en ti, me sentía abandonada y hasta un poco celosa. Pero bueno, tu has sido siempre su favorita. Eres lo peor, acaparando todo lo bueno: el amor de la abuela y la magia- Katari le sonrió a su hermana pero notó que esta se había quedado seria.

\- Mmm Katari, sí, hablando de eso, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Katari estaba por indagar en el tema cuando, al entrar en la calle de Los Mantuanos, una chica de negro cabello graso y cejas gruesas las saludó efusivamente y corrió hacia al auto que por poco la arrolla. Katari frenó en seco con gesto molesto mientras que la muchacha se apresuraba a meter la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto.

\- ¡Felicity! ¿cuándo volviste? Katari no me dijo nada.- Miró con reproche a la mayor de las De la Vara y luego dijo atropelladamente:- ¡Le dije que me avisara para ir a recibirte con un cartel con tu nombre y globos o algo así! He estado muy pendiente, voy a diario a donde tu abuela a preguntar por ti, ¿te dijo Katari?

\- Acabo de llegar, justo estamos volviendo del aeropuerto ¡muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mi Uxía!- Sonrió Felicity que estaba luchando por no reírse a carcajadas por lo exaltada que estaba la muchacha- Pero no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias, ¡con lo lejos que vives! Bastaba que le mandaras un WhatsApp a Katari.

\- ¡También hago eso!- dijo entusiasmada Uxía que prácticamente había metido todo su torso por la ventana- Pero Katari siempre me deja en "visto". Igual a la señora Gladys le encanta que me quede a dormir, así que no hay problema, ¿por cierto, no fue a recibirte?

Uxía miró hacia el asiento de atrás como si esperara que la abuela de las chicas se materializara.

\- Sí, bueno, su grupo de la iglesia tenían una actividad en un retiro en las montañas y no vuelve hasta mañana. La verdad es que no le dije que el vuelo de Feli era hoy porque quería un tiempo a solas con mi hermanita – Explicó Katari mandando una indirecta a Uxía. Luego, con un tono juguetón y con un dejo de orgullo agregó:- Ya sé que en cuanto esta pequeñuela actualice su instagram no la volveré a ver el resto de las vacaciones de tantas fiestas a las que va a ser invitada.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! – Le reclamó Felicity- Si te vi dos días en una semana durante todo mi sexto grado sería por un milagro.

\- Sí, y sigue así. Siempre está de fiesta.- Delató Uxía disimulando una mirada de reproche.

\- ¡Ah! que no son… - Katari intentó defenderse.- Miren, es parte de mi trabajo, así es el mundo de la música. ¡Lo digo en serio! – Aulló cuando Felicity y Uxía intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a reír.- De todas formas, Uxía, ahora quiero estar a solas con mi hermana, si es que entiendes.

Uxía se puso roja como un tomate tras finalmente captar las no tan sutiles indirectas. Buscó sacar su cabeza del auto tan rápido que terminó dándose con el techo.

\- Claro, claro…- Uxía sonrió forzosamente mientras se frotaba donde se golpeó- ah, entonces debería advertirte que Simon está esperándote en tu casa.

\- ¿Simon?, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- ¡Katari pactaron esto hace casi dos meses! ¿Recuerdas? El día de cumpleaños de Felicity, cuando vinimos a celebrar contigo y tu abuela, se pasaron una hora coordinando horarios para poder tener una cita como Dios manda.

\- ¿Celebraron mi cumpleaños sin que yo estuviera acá?- Felicity se veía confundida.

\- Sí, bueno…- Katari intentó sonar desinteresada- La abuela y yo te extrañábamos y ya en navidad tu ausencia nos dolió.

\- Oh…

Las De la Vara se despidieron de Uxía y emprendieron su camino de nuevo. Katari notó que Felicity miraba por el espejo retrovisor; al principio pensó que observaba a Uxía, pero reparó que veía la casa frente a la cual estaba parada: era más grande de la calle, una mansión con tablas de madera en sus ventanas y una cinta amarilla sellando la puerta de entrada.

\- Mamá no era bruja, lo busqué y ella no fue a Hogwarts- Dijo la menor al notar que Katari la observaba.

Katari miró la mansión una vez más por el retrovisor, lo suponía, si su madre hubiera sido una bruja no la habrían podido matar, no así, no allí.

Al percibir la mirada de disculpa de su hermana se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Encendió el reproductor de música.

\- ¡Escucha a la banda con la que trabajo Feli!, ¡yo hice los coros de esta canción! ¡Fama y fortuna acá voy!

\- Sí, ¡pero le dirás a los paparazzi que tan solo te interesa hacer arte!- Rió Felicity, dejando la imagen de la vieja mansión en el pasado, a donde pertenecía.

…

En cuanto llegaron a la calle de Los Petroleros vieron a Simon, que estaba recostado con aspecto cansado contra la puerta de la tienda sobre la cual estaba la casa de las De la Vara.

Era un joven de cabellos que parecían grises, llevaba una coleta, también tenía una barba algo descuidada.

Al verlas llegar saludó feliz y sorprendido a Felicity, que corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Katari se sintió algo culpable al notar que el muchacho le había traído un precioso ramo de flores, mientras que ella ni siquiera recordaba que iban a tener una cita.

Sin embargo, aunque decepcionado, Simon parecía aliviado de que no fueran a salir. Había tenido doble jornada en todos sus trabajos y solo deseaba llegar a su casa para derrumbarse en el sofá.

Antes de irse insistió en cargar él solo el equipaje de Felicity hasta el segundo piso. Luego la pareja se despidió con un rápido beso y la promesa de salir "pronto". Felicity parecía decepcionada.

\- ¡Quería contarles de mi año en Hogwarts a Uxía y Simon!- Explicó- Sin ellos nunca hubiéramos convencido a la abuela de que me dejara ir.

\- Sí, bueno, ya escuchaste a Uxía: se la pasa metida acá. Sinceramente, es como si compensara los 10 años que pasamos sin vernos luego de que se mudara de Los Embajadores. En cuanto a Simon, la abuela seguro que me obliga a casarme con él un día de estos; ¡no le cabe en la cabeza que dos personas se pueden acostar sin ser marido y mujer!- se detuvo bruscamente tras esa frase – Eeeh…a menos que vivas todo el año en un internado unisex donde todo el mundo se escapa de noche, entonces allí si debes esperar al matrimonio.

\- Hipócrita, igual tengo 12 años, ¿con quién voy a salir?, ¿mi osito de peluche?

\- No, él también está vetado. En fin, hoy es _Sisters Night_ , eso significa pizza y películas. Elige la que quieras en Netflix, si es que te acuerdas de cómo usar estos cacharros muggles.

Felicity le sacó la lengua. Katari se escurrió a la cocina a usar el teléfono para pedir la pizza. Mientras llamaba notó que no escuchaba el sonido del televisor, se asomó a la sala creyendo que Felicity de verdad había olvidado cómo usar la tecnología.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que Felicity aprovechaba su primer momento a solas para contemplar la casa donde habían crecido.

La casa de las De la Vara estaba sobre la tienda de venta de piezas cerámicas de la abuela. También tenían un patio, que contenía un taller para trabajar la arcilla y un jardín absurdamente repleto de especímenes florales.

Felicity acarició las artesanías de su abuela, era como si nunca hubiera detallado esas piezas a pesar de haber estado 11 años rodeadas de ellas. Al mirar hacia el jardín tuvo una reacción similar con las flores, todas de especie tan desiguales que para un no experto sería imposible adivinar sus nombres.

Katari la observó en secreto, complacida al ver la reacción de su hermana. La verdad es que había estado preocupada ante la idea de que Felicity encontrara aburrido el mundo muggle a su retorno.

De hecho, cuando Felicity le avisó por teléfono que había tenido que posponer su vuelo de regreso se le encogió el estómago, pensaba que le iba a decir que iba a pasar el verano en la casa mágica de algún amigo de Hogwarts.

Katari se acercó a su hermana cuando esta contemplaba la camita del gato de la familia, extraviado poco después de que ella se fuera. La hermana mayor abrazó a la pequeña por la espalda.

\- Te extrañe Feli. Gracias por volver a nuestro mundo- Se quedaron en silencio en esa pose un rato- Por cierto, me querías mostrar algo antes, ¿todo bien?

La cara de Felicty mutó de pronto, se quedó paralizada como si un profesor le hubiera hecho una pregunta mientras estaba distraída. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y mostró una sonrisa optimista.

Se sacó un trozo de periódico del bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano a Katari. Esta lo abrió intrigada.

\- ¡Oh! entonces eso sí es como en los libros: las fotos se mueven.- Katari le sonrió a lo que evidentemente era un trozo de El Profeta- ¿quién se supone que es este caballero?, ¿el director de Hogwarts?, con esa pizarra en el fondo solo podría tratarse de un profesor.

\- ¿Puedes leer lo que dice en la pizarra?- A Felicity se le puso roja la cara de emoción.

\- Eh, ¿"si puedes verme háblame"?- Katari parpadeó confundida.- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa- Explicó Felicity al borde de las lágrimas- ¡que irás a Hogwarts!

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente Katari se despertó por un dolor en su brazo que le hacía pensar que se lo habían cortado de un hachazo, pero tan solo estaba adormecido porque Felicity había pasado la noche usándolo de almohada.

Se fijó en su otro brazo, ni dormida había soltado el trozo de El Profeta. Lo contempló con reverencia, no había sido un sueño, allí seguía el hombre de la pizarra.

La charla con él había sido sencilla: Le dio su nombre, locación y antecedentes familiares mágicos (es decir Felicity). El hombre dijo que transmitiría la información al Ministerio y que le notificaría sobre su caso. Así mismo le pidió que si sospechaba que algún conocido era de La Generación Perdida le mostrara la fotografía.

Por eso Katari hizo algo que no hacía desde sus propios tiempos de escuela: salir de cama antes de las nueve de la mañana.

Arrastró a Felicity consigo hasta la universidad de Uxía. Estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de viaje y por ello, asumía Katari, Uxía se la pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa ahora que estudiaba en la zona.

La escuela de Historia estaba casi desierta y encontraron a Uxía en la única aula que albergaba una clase. El profesor era tan monótono como el profesor Binns, la mayoría de sus alumnos se dormían, los que estaban despiertos se veían confundidos y abrumados ante el enredado discurso del profesor. Solo uno tomaba notas frenéticamente y este mismo alumno de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada de odio a Uxía.

Uxía no había notado que Katari y Felicity la observaban desde ventanilla de la puerta. Estaba sentada apartada del resto de la clase, con los pies descaradamente subidos al pupitre de enfrente, tenía cara de aburrimiento y miraba por la ventana, ajena a todo. La verdad es que cuando creía que nadie la veía y estaba calmada Uxía parecía "cool".

La chica solo reaccionó cuando el compañero que la miraba mal hizo que el profesor se fijara en ella.

\- Oh sí, Somoza únete a la clase: ¿cuál es la frase más conocida de la obra _La vida de la Razón_?- Al profesor se le escapó una chispa de emoción al hablarle a Uxía.

Al principio Katari pensó que Uxía no había escuchado al profesor porque siguió viendo por la ventana, pero tan solo estaba haciéndose del rogar. Su amiga se volteó calmadamente hacia el hombre, fingiendo que le costaba recordar la respuesta.

\- "Aquellos que no recuerdan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo", página 284.

El profesor aplaudió y el muchacho que miraba mal a Uxía rechinó los dientes, aunque Katari notó como se apresuraba a tomar nota de la frase y del pequeño intercambio de ideas que tuvo Uxía con el profesor a raíz de esa cita.

Poco después sonó la campana y lograron abordar a la muchacha. En cuanto las vio su cara se iluminó y salió corriendo hacia ellas, tropezando con un pupitre en sus prisas y cayendo de bruces en el suelo. Hasta allí había llegado su momento "cool".

Se quedaron en el salón, ahora vacío, para hablar. Uxía escuchó atentamente la explicación sobre La Generación Perdida y el programa del Ministerio de Magia. Luego de eso, y antes de ver la foto, dijo atropelladamente:

\- ¿Pero gente de todo el mundo?, porque yo no soy inglesa, o sea ustedes tampoco, aunque me imaginó que su padre pudo haber sido e incluso mago. Ah, pero entonces tal vez porque soy mitad española por mi papá... sería como un pacto dentro de la Unión Europea, ¿a los magos les afecta el Brexit? ¡Ay!, ¡perdón, perdón!

Uxía se tapó la boca horrorizada ante la mirada de Katari, quien puso su mano protectoramente sobre el hombro de Felicity. Esta la vio extrañada, pero creyendo entender dijo:

\- Ah, tranqui Uxs, ya lo superé. Y no creo que… papá – dijo con dificultad- haya sido un mago, no encontré registro de él en Hogwarts.

\- Su único hechizo fue el de desaparecer de nuestras vidas- Sentenció Katari.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Katari extendió frente a Uxía la foto, esta última se tapó la cara.

\- Espera, espera, déjame prepararme – Katari puso los ojos en blanco ante lo aterrada que sonaba su amiga- Es que… tal vez soy como Neville y para sacarme la magia haya que colgarme por la ventana y…

Felicity estalló en unas carcajadas tan violentas que por señas índico que tenía a que ir por aire. Su risa se escuchó hasta que salió del edificio por la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Te preguntaría qué le pasa pero estoy acostumbrada a que la gente ría cuando está conmigo.- Uxía se mofó de sí misma.

\- Me parece que Neville, o mejor dicho: el profesor Longbottom, es real.- Katari se preguntó si sería muy diferente a los libros, tal vez era un hombre serio al cuál era difícil de imaginar colgado por la ventana- ¡Ya lo comprobaremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts en persona! Ahora: mira la foto o me enfado contigo.

\- ¡Sí, my dark lord!- dijo Uxía intentado expresar una ligereza que no sentía. Tomó aire, sujetó el papel y lo observó temblando.- Lo veo… ¡Lo veo!

\- Por supuesto que lo ves, tonta- Katari hablaba con la seguridad de quien sabía el resultado de antemano, aunque no podía evitar sonreír- ¿Cómo no ibas a poder verlo siendo tu quien me introdujo a los libros de Harry Potter?

Uxía abrazó a Katari y se puso a llorar tontamente. La muchacha tenía muchas preguntas pero Katari no tenía tiempo, tenía que ir a ver a Simon y mostrarle la foto también.

Eso no salió tan bien como esperaba, cuando llegó al trabajo de las mañanas de Simon (un restaurante familiar) su jefe estaba humillándolo frente a un cliente y el local estaba a tope. El chico ni siquiera pudo tomarse su hora del almuerzo.

Luego de eso tuvo que salir corriendo a su trabajo de las tardes en un autolavado. Su jefe allí era un chico menor que él y cuyo padre era dueño del lugar. El chico hace tiempo que tenía puesto los ojos en Katari, así que mantuvo a Simon ocupado en las peores tareas para poder estar a solas con ella.

Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito porque como Felicity estaba cansada se escabulleron para comer en el local de al frente y seguir esperando.

Cuando cayó la noche Katari tuvo que mandar a casa a su hermana menor en un taxi. Simon había salido corriendo una vez más, esta vez a un bar. Para su mala suerte esa noche había un partido de fútbol muy esperado y el local estaba lleno de hinchas que bebían demasiado y por consecuencia vomitaban demasiado.

Katari se resignó, pidió una bebida para sí misma y apoyó al equipo que tenía los jugadores más guapos.

Cuando dieron las 4:00 de la madrugada Simon se sentó por primera vez en ese día. Estaba con Katari en el auto de esta. La muchacha tenía confeti en sus esponjados rizos y franjas de colores pintadas en las mejillas, se había hecho amiga de los hinchas mientras esperaba.

\- Bien, ¿ahora tienes tiempo para mí?- Sonrió la chica sin una gota de mal humor. Simon la vio con cara de disculpa y asintió- De acuerdo, escucha: ¡Vamos a ir a Hogwarts! Tú, Uxía y yo.

\- ¿El parque en Estados Unidos?- Simon parpadeó confundido –Eh, eso suena como una gran idea amor, sí… Es decir, tendría que hablar con mis jefes, coordinar las vacaciones, tal vez pedir los adelantos de varios meses o…

\- Por todos los cielos, Simon- Katari puso los ojos en blanco y explicó todos los detalles- Hablo del verdadero Hogwarts, solo miras la foto y ¡abracadabra!

El muchacho se quedó paralizado. Miró de reojo el papel que tenía Katari en sus manos y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Y si no soy un mago?- Su voz parecía profundamente triste - ¿y si no puedo seguirte a ese mundo?

A Katari se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, entendía ese miedo. Había vivido con ese sentimiento todo el año, pensaba que Felicity no iba a querer nada que ver con ella cuando conociera gente que podía volar, hacer fuego con decir una palabra o ver más de lo que ella podría siquiera imaginar.

\- Es solo que… no creo que mi suerte sea tanta, ya abusé de mis probabilidades al conocerte.

Simon no estaba siendo romántico, sus palabras eran genuinas. Desde que habían empezado a salir siempre había mostrado una suerte de complejo a lo Ron Weasley.

\- No voy a romper contigo si no eres un mago, Simon, pensaba que me conocías lo suficiente para saber eso- Simon se encogió avergonzado. Katari se inclinó hacia él con un brillo en los ojos- Pero, piensa: ¿y si eres un mago? ¡Nos conocemos desde que tengo 11! Tal vez sea el destino que sigamos juntos.

\- Sí, pero…- Simon suspiró- Digamos que soy un mago, ¿cómo voy a pagar el viaje al Reino Unido?, ¿y qué hay de los útiles escolares?

\- ¡Hogwarts financia a los alumnos pobr… que tienen dificultades monetarias!- se corrigió rápidamente, agregando con sinceridad:- Igual, ¿qué importa eso? El dinero no vale nada.

Simon no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa de medio lado que se asemejaba a un espasmo. Sin embargo, no contraargumentó esa postura, en su lugar acudió a otra táctica:

\- ¿Y qué tal si me odian allí? Seguro que en Hogwarts no querrán a un "bastardo" como yo, a ti ya te abrió camino Felicity, pero a mi… seguro que se me da terrible la magia.

\- Ok, primero que nada lo de "bastardo" es de Juego de Tronos, no de Harry Potter. Segundo: Tú no eres un bastardo, sino un nacido muggle, y eso no es nada malo. ¡Hermione Granger es nacida de muggles! Ya sabes, el papel de Emma Wantson.

\- ¿Pero ella existe? Digo Hermione, ya todos sabemos que Emma Watson no puede ser real- Simon sonrió nerviosamente mientras veía si Katari reía; parecía querer aceptar los hechos como la visión positiva que ella le ofrecía, era tan tentador la idea de solo dejarse llevar y ser feliz.

\- Claro que existe, solo que no se casó con Ron, ¡sino con Draco Malfoy!- Ella se rió pero Simon no captó el chiste- Es mi ship favorito… ship, o sea pareja. Ah, olvídalo, no importa si ellos existen; nosotros importamos, nosotros existimos y nosotros somos pareja.

Las mejillas de Simon se encendieron con un tono rosa tras esta frase, asintió. Tomó el papel de entre las manos de Katari. Temblando desdobló la foto aunque no la miró de inmediato.

Jamás quiso tanto algo en su vida como en ese momento.

Bajó la mirada al papel y por primera vez en ese día y por segunda vez en toda su vida el universo le concedió justo lo que deseaba.

 **…**

Katari se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar a casa. Se movió como un gato al pasar frente a la habitación de su abuela, quien había llegado de su retiro en las montañas mientras ella estaba con Simon.

Se escurrió en su propia habitación sintiéndose a salvo. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, decidió no encender la luz para no delatarse, no necesitaba un discurso de su abuela sobre la decencia femenina tras haber tenido una hora de pura magia con Simon.

Se arrojó sobre su cama pero la caída fue dolorosa y escuchó un "auch". Encendió la pantalla de su teléfono y descubrió a Felicity frotándose donde le había caído encima. La muchacha se había quedado dormida en su habitación esperándola.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- Susurró - ¿Simon es…?

\- ¡Sí! Ya están reportando su caso- Le mostró la foto, solo estaba la pizarra.- Voy a esperar que me traigan de vuelta su reporte antes de comentarle a él y a Uxía cuando traigan el mío. Estaba taaan ansioso.

\- Buena idea. No creo que le vayan a negar el acceso al programa, pero como no tiene familia en absoluto seguro les costará procesar su caso más que el tuyo, que ya cuentas conmigo de antecedente.

\- Sí, ay, hubieras visto su cara cuando le dio su nombre al hombre de la foto, casi tuvo que arrancarle el apellido de los labios. De paso creo que presentía que no le dábamos toda la información porque no se fue hasta que Simon agregó el "Jr."

\- Tal vez el hombre de la foto era un experto en legeremancia y ese poder le quedó a su representación foto gráfica- Felicity bostezó y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

Katari en cambio seguía demasiado emocionada. Examinó el papel con la luz del teléfono y logró dar con la leyenda de la foto: "A. Pulchram".

Eso no le decía nada, el nombre tampoco aparecía en las páginas web pottericas. Estudiando el papel con calma notó por primera vez que traía una corta nota a un lado.

Leyó con algo de confusión el titular:

 **El Problema Rowling se multiplica**

 **Londres.** El Director del Departamento de Educación Mágica, Andrew Pulchram, anunció la puesta en marcha de un programa que promete multiplicar el Problema Rowling.

Se trata del Programa Fenix, con el que busca traer a muggles conectados de maneras desconocidas con el mundo mágico a Hogwarts.

Esta medida ha causado polémica en la sociedad. Muchos expertos se preguntan si el Ministerio está tomando la mejor decisión para la comunidad mágica británica, considerando que aún no se sabe cómo o de quién la señora J.K. Rowling obtuvo información estructural de nuestra comunidad, muy a pesar de las demás tonterías difamatorias que se exponen en sus libros.

El Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts es el que más preocupado se ha mostrado. Notables figuras, tal como el señor Malfoy, presidente de dicho Consejo, se ha pronunciado en contra: "esto es monstruoso, no sé a qué juega el ministerio pero le advierto a Pulchram que se ganará un poderoso enemigo si insiste con sus planes con La Generación Perdida... _Continúa en la página 11._

\- ¿Dónde está el resto?- Katari sacudió a Felicity mientras que revisaba la página trasera, pero al otro lado solo había una publicidad de "Donas Rellenas Bertie Bott" y parte de un cupón para ver una colección de reliquias.

\- No traje el resto, lo siento, no es seguro andar con periódicos mágicos por allí. Igual esa es la esencia- Felicity se alzó de hombros, iba a seguir durmiendo pero su hermana no la dejó.

\- Es que no entiendo, ¿por qué tanto escándalo sobre Rowling? Sabes qué, te apuesto a que ella es como yo: es parte de La Generación Perdida. Sí, sin duda lleva toda su vida viendo dementores o sitios como el Caldero Chorreante y creyó que era su imaginación

Felicity se quedó callada pero no había vuelto a dormir. Miraba al techo fijamente, meditando algo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano para ver a su hermana mayor:

\- Kat… la verdad, creo que… no, estoy segura de que el programa Fénix es más de lo que dicen. Creo que El Profeta no está desencaminado, todo esto con La Generación Perdida busca resolver algo grande. - Felicity miró a los lados preocupada, como si instintivamente se asegurara de que nadie las oía- Este año… ha habido una verdadera polémica por el estreno de la película "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos". Kat, en el Reino Unido no sabemos absolutamente nada acerca de otros pueblos mágicos, mucho menos de su pasado o su relación con nosotros

Katari dejó caer su mandíbula. La sola idea era ridícula, todo el libro cuatro había estado dedicado a exponer el mundo más allá de Hogwarts y la nueva película introducía al mundo mágico estadounidense, donde la escuela regente era Ilvermorny.

\- Pero eso es imposible. ¿Ni siquiera el Ministerio sabe? Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabe Rowling tanto de los magos de otros países?

\- No lo sé y no sé qué podrían aportar a esto, pero sí sé que La Generación Perdida es la llave para resolver más de un problema en el mundo mágico.


End file.
